A RF FEM serving both transmit and receive modes of a RF device usually employs a low noise amplifier (LNA) with a bypass option implemented with two single-pole-double-throw (SPDT) switches connected in series along the receive signal path. Overall insertion loss for this LNA bypass configuration, due to the two series connected switches, is typically over 3 dB.